Light and Darkness
by Bluelily
Summary: When the light of the moon and the darkness of a dark moon come together, what will happeen to Crystal Tokyo. Just the Prologue for now.Read and review .


Light and Darkness  
Prologue  
By Bluelily  
5/27/02

Disclaimer: The characters of the Sailor Moon are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei and Kodansha. They are used wholely without permission.

On a rainy Saturday, I come up with this idea, about the power of love and how light and darkenss are the same. The girl in the beginning of the story is not any of the characters from Sailor Moon, She is my character, if you want to know about herm just review and you can learn more.

Author Note: This prologue has been revised about two times. You know how it is, always wanting the story to be told the best way. Anyway, I hope you will read it and give me a review so that the story can be told. Thank you!

Decideing to awaken the Prince would cause damge to the time stream. But, the risk had to be taken, if she wanted her plan to succeed.

A young woman's figure walked to an orb in the center of a room. This room was designed like an arena, opening by outside arcs to the night sky. Arc doors lead you to a flight of circular stairs and onto a platform. This platform held a blue crystal orb shaped like a blue moon. The woman stepped in front of the crystal orb, breathing to clam herself. Reeminding you of a mermaid with long ocean blue hair, that fall to her feet like water, she was a vision of true beauty. Wearing a white dress that covered her body from chest to toe, flowing at the bottom. She walked closer to the orb.

Standing a top the platform, that lead to the orb. She closed her white - blue eyes and channeled all of her energy and power to her fingertips. Light slowly begin to shine into the middle of her hands, createing a ball of energy. Her tiny pink lips called the magic words ," Light and darkness come together. Spread across the sea of destiny. Bring us the one that shines as  
bright as the star of the moon. Give us his hand and bring him to this plane. The moments before his death. The moment before his last breath." Her eyes glowed with a pure light, as her body rose in the air.

From the back of ther gown wings began to appear, spaning double the width of her body. They moved in unsine keeping her afloat in the air. Her hands filled with white light of gold growing bigger as the moment come and went. The orb circled around her body causeing her dress to flow as the wind was blow. In the blink of an eyes, time seemed to stand still as the orb moved faster and faster.

Words in the language of the moon excaped her lips over and over, again. Soon from nowhere figures af dark energy come from a opening portal of light above her head. The light faded and the spell was finished. This two figures were caught by the guards and the princess by a man with green hair. The orb fall to the ground and shattered into pieces of glass.

Stepping with the princess in his arms, he looked at her just for one second and turned to the guards. The spell had made her weak, causing her to sleep within moments of the happening her wings disappeared. He took his gloved hand and wiped away piecies of hair in her face. And smiled down at his princess. She looked so beautiful. How much longer would it take her to see? He sighed and moved his gloved hand behind her head to support her in his arms.

" Take them to their rooms and see that the prince wound is taken care of. And make sure the Princess' maid makes her bed ready for her." He looked at the young man with anger. They were trying to hold the two man, but were to weak to. 'They  
have to learn sooner or later to carry heavy things.' Hateing the fact that he had to train them and be responsible for them, too.

Looking at the dark figures in anger he looked away, whoever they were the sight of them caused him to be enraged with a unknown emotion. The guards all said with some mixed emotion," Yes, sir., "and took them away.

He held the princess in his arms and walked toward a woman in a white and red fuku like outfit. She were boots with a two inch heel, giving her the look of a true evil. Looking at the man in the face letting her red hair fall in  
it place from her hand. She smiled at him as he held the princess closer. " So, what do you what me to do know? Look after the brothers or take the princess to her room." She laughed at the man expression on his face and leded against the  
wall. He was always protecting the princess and hated when someone else tried to take his place beside her.

When would he learn. " You love the princess, do you not . And you show it in the most polite way,",she said with a little giggle. He looked at her with a cold stare and looked down at the princess with a little smile. "That is not any  
off your business, I am her General and that is all that is going on. You must go and wait for the queen, she will be here soon. When she has finished talking to her mother, bring her here. I will see to the brothers and the princess." The  
girl bowed and disappeared. Laughing as she disappeared.

The man soon walked with his princess in his arms as he watched her. She was beautiful and he loved her. Soon, she will be his and they will live together forever. Only if she felt the same. He saw the way she looked the one of the  
strangers. And was determined to find a way to make him look at him that way.

All things were quiet when he was gone. The orb pieces still glowed and a laughing woman soon appeared. Her princess was safe, but soon he would see that her eyes where for another. Know for find Neo Queen Serenity. She disappeared.  
once more.

The orb pieces come together again and took it is place in the center of the room, once more. Glowing blood red.

So how was the prologue? Well I hope against hope that you liked it and I really don't have a plan for this story but I'm enjoying writing this so I just might quit on American Girl for a while.


End file.
